Super Bass/Fly
Super Bass / Fly '''is a mash-up that was sung on the 2nd episode of Glee: The New Years. It was sung by Addison and Elizabeth. It was unknown why the song was sung but it's possibly a spark of a friendship. Lyrics: '''Elizabeth I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly, to fly Addison: This one is for the boys with the booming system Top down, AC with the cooling system When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up And he ill, he real, he might got a deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill He cold, he dope, he might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He is such a trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' yo! I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the heck I is I am Addison, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Elizabeth and Addison: I came to win, to fight, to conquer, to thrive I came to win, to survive, to prosper, to rise To fly, to fly Elizabeth: I wish today it will rain all day Maybe that will kinda make the pain go away Trying to forgive you for abandoning me Praying but I think I'm still an angel away Angel away, yeah strange in a way Maybe that is why I chase strangers away They got their guns out aiming at me But I become near when they aiming at me Me, me, me against them Me against enemies, me against friends Somehow they both seem to become one A sea full of sharks and they all smell blood They start coming and I start rising Must be surprising, I'm just surmising I win, thrive, soar, higher, higher, higher More fire Elizabeth and Addison: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beating like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Got that super bass boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, he got that super bass Addison: Get ready for it, get ready for it Get ready for it, I came to win Get ready for it, get ready for it, get ready for it Elizabeth ('''Addison): I came to win, to fight (Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away) To conquer, to thrive (Beating like a drum and it's coming your way) I came to win, to survive (Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass, yeah that's that super bass) To prosper, to rise (Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass) To fly, to fly (Boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom boom) To fly, to fly (Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass Yeah that's that super bass Category:Songs Category:Mash-ups